


Uthando lolu

by santigold96



Series: Ukushaywa kwenhliziyo Yakhe [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukushaywa kwenhliziyo Yakhe [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839331





	Uthando lolu

"Ubaba wangenzela bobabili futhi wafuna ngenze izinto ezifanele ukuthi zibhalwe phansi encwadini oyifundayo. Ubengaqondi ukuthi uma esephanga idolobha ngabulala inkosi ukuthi njengeKinglayer ayikho enye engiyenzile impilo yami yonke izoke ibhekwe njengefanele. Ngacabanga ukuthi kunweba abanye engingabakhombisa ukuthi angiyena lowomuntu, kepha akekho owayenendaba. Noma yini engiyenzile yayisesithunzi salelo gama ngaleso sikhathi ngilahlekelwe yisandla.kwangenza ngabuyekeza impilo yami kabusha. Lapho ngikunikeza inkemba yami nezikhali zami, kulapho ubuqotho bami buqala khona ukusuka kuye babuyela kuwe. Ngicabanga ukuthi wayekuzwa lokho futhi kwase kunesikhathi eside emsola. , ububone ubuso bakhe ngesikhathi ibona ukuthi unengalo yami yezempi nenkemba. Ukhombise intukuthelo eyengeziwe ngaleso sikhathi lapho udrako odangalale engena ngendiza. "

UBrienne waqhafaza amahlandla ambalwa nje emubheka. "Benginganakile." Wacabanga ngakho azi ukuthi sonke lesi sikhathi angena kuso futhi ehlala phansi ukuthi ubelwela ukumelana nesifiso sokuya kuye azokhuluma naye. "Ubecabanga ukuthi inkemba eyigugu yayikuphi sonke lesosikhathi?"

"Yebo, kungenzeka ukuthi ngamtshela indaba yokuthi kuntshontshwe inkemba yami, kodwa wayazi ukuthi konke lokhu bekungukubulala inkunzi ngesikhathi nje lapho ebuke khona ngokweqiniso. Kwakuyisiqinisekiso sokuthi ngamqamba amanga. Ukukhaphela. Akunandaba. Wayenakho. Bengiqamba amanga ngemuva kwami. Ngamangala ukuthi akazange angibulale ngemuva kokubamba ingalo yami .Isihogo ngisho nonogada abuzange bucwebe lapho ungibambe futhi ungithuka. Kwakungathi wonke umuntu wayazi ukuthi kukhona okuzayo. phakathi kwethu. Ukuthi ukujwayela bekuyinto ejwayelekile. Ubecabanga ukuthi siyaphupha. Akukaze kungene emqondweni wakhe ukuthi yinto engaphezulu kwalokhu okwenzekayo. Angicabangi ukuthi useyakholelwa othandweni. "

UBrienne wathula. Bekungokwesibili ekhulume uthando, futhi akulahlekanga kuye. UBrienne wazibuza ukuthi ngabe wayefuna yini ukuthi ayibone inkemba okhalweni.

UJaime uqhubeke ngenkathi esondela, "Ngingakusho. Ngikujabulele ukuthi ugqoke isikhali sami. Bengikade ngizame ngaso leso sikhathi. Kwathi lapho ngicabanga ukuthi usigqoke, ngacabanga ukuthi inhliziyo yami ilapho eyami. Futhi ngaphakathi indlela ngisho nathi ngokwehlukana, babehlangene isikhathi kuphela sokubahlukanisa. Isikhathi sikubuyisele kimi. Lapha. Manje. "

UJaime wasondela wabeka isandla sakhe phezu kwenhliziyo yakhe azi ukuthi akekho odonsa noma Inkosi Yobusuku uqobo engeke imdonsele othandweni lwayo lweqiniso.

UBrienne wafunda imicabango yakhe ebusweni bakhe futhi wayazi ukuthi mehlo akhe abukeka emhlane wakhe. "Ngiyakuthanda…"

UJaime wabheka ngokujulile emehlweni akhe futhi wabeka isilevu sakhe. "Sithandwa sami" washo emqabula ngezindebe zakhe ezithandekayo ezithandekayo. Konke kuzohamba kahle. UJaime wayazi. UBrienne wayazi. Uthando lwabo luzonqoba konke.

Qeda.


End file.
